First Date
by evieeden
Summary: Entry for the FML Contest. Alice gets invited on a date with her dream guy, but all is not as it seems.


**FML Contest**

**Title: **First Date

**Pen Name: **evieeden

**Characters: **Alice, Jasper, Edward

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight, SM does. I only own this plotline.

**To see the rest of the entries in this contest, please visit the FML C2: **.net/community/FML_Contest_Fics/77195/

* * *

I was so excited.

Practically sprinting from the lecture theatre to my dorm room I held it all in until the door was firmly shut behind me.

"Aaaarrrggghhh."

Raising my arms up, I punched the air, hopping from foot to foot in a bizarre victory dance. I was sure that I was making a complete idiot of myself, but this was why I was celebrating in private.

I skipped round the room in celebration before collapsing onto my bed in a fit of giggles. I was still cackling to myself when my roommate Bella walked.

"You're in a good mood," she noted. "And since you've just got back from your Civil War history class can I surmise that this has something to do with the elusive Jasper?"

"You can," I announced regally, before dissolving into giggles once more.

Jasper Whitlock. Even his name was gorgeous. Tall with amazing bright blue eyes and curly blond hair, he was the most beautiful man I'd ever seen. Add to that a drawling, panty-dropping Texan accent and buckets of southern charm and manners and he was every girl's wet dream.

He had certainly been mine, ever since I had stumbled into our history class without a clue what I was doing – I was only there because I needed a history module to fulfil my requirements. Not two minutes after I had arrived there Jasper had thrown himself into the seat next to me and introduced himself. After that I was gone.

It turned out that he was really into the Civil War and his passion for it was evident when we teamed up for group projects. In my efforts to discover more about him I had become an incredibly diligent student for that class, staying up to research and read about the War, trying to understand Jasper more.

And it had paid off. We began to talk more in class, first about the work we were doing and later about ourselves. I loved watching Jasper become animated as he spoke, his eyes would light up and he would gesture frantically with his hands.

God, those hands. The fantasies I've had about those hands have got me through many a boring class and lonely night.

I had been dropping hints towards Jasper for weeks that I was interested in him and he had appeared to catch my not-so-subtle signals. In the last couple of classes our flirting had become more obvious. We would rest against each other if we were tired or bored, Jasper would playfully try to steal my pens and paper and I would end up wrapped around him in my efforts to get them back, and he would kiss the back of hand when we left class, leaving me swooning as he walked away.

And then today…

"He asked me out," I screamed, jumping up and practically leaping on top of Bella.

"Um, Alice. I can't breathe."

"Oh, sorry." I removed my arms from their locked grip around Bella's neck. "But still, Jasper asked me out."

"Wow! And you thought that it was never going to happen." Bella slipped her bag off her shoulders and went to sit on her desk chair.

I crossed over to my bed and rested against the pillows, picking at the duvet thoughtfully. "I know. I just… Sometimes it just didn't seem like he really liked me in that way, in the same way that I like him." I shook my head in an attempt to banish the doubts that I had once had. "He must do though, otherwise he wouldn't have asked me out."

"I guess so." Bella chewed on her lip, an unconscious habit she had which always annoyed me. "So where are you going for this date then?"

"Well, first we're going to go see a movie and then afterwards he said we could always go for dinner after." I frowned. "I suppose he just wants to see how the first part of the date goes before we go for dinner…. And he's a very casual guy, you know. He probably wants the option of changing his mind and just going with the flow."

Even to my ears my voice sounded weak and uncertain. When Jasper had mentioned going out he had suggested that we "go see a movie and maybe dinner afterwards." But what did that mean? Traditionally when I had been out on dates before it had always been 'dinner and a movie,' not the other way round.

I shrugged at Bella and she mimicked my action in response.

"I'm sure it'll go well anyway, Alice. I mean he's been flirting with you for ages, right?"

"Right."

"And he was the one to ask you out?"

"Yes."

"Well then he must be really interested, otherwise he wouldn't bother, would he? Like you said he didn't have to ask you out, so I'd stop second-guessing yourself and just accept that you're going out with your dream guy." She winked at me. "It's a hard life, isn't it?"

I threw my pillow at her, but I was back to being excited. Bella was right, Jasper didn't have to invite me on a date, but he did. He liked me. I squealed again, bouncing on the bed, and Bella laughed at me.

"What time are you meeting him?"

"He has late classes today so I'm meeting him at the movies at seven tonight."

Bella checked her watch. "It's half-five now, so are you going to get ready soon?"

"Really?" I ran across the room and grabbed her wrist, trying to see the time for myself. "Oh god, I need to shower and get dressed."

Dashing around like a whirlwind, I managed to grab all of my shower stuff quickly and hurried to the bathroom.

I had struck lucky when I got assigned to this particular dorm room with Bella. Not only did I get an absolutely fabulous, if slightly fashion-challenged, roommate, but we also had a room with an en-suite shower and toilet that we shared. I was so glad I didn't have to cope with the horror and germs that were prevalent in communal bathrooms – just the thought of it sent shivers up my spine.

I turned on the shower to heat up the water before stripping off and stepping in. Quickly washing my hair and shaving my legs and underarms, I picked up my shower gel. As I ran my hands over my body I began to daydream about how the date tonight would go.

_We would go to the movies where we would watch the latest romantic comedy. In an incredibly cheesy move Jasper would give an exaggerated yawn before slipping his arm around my shoulders, hugging me to him._

_After the film had finished we would go to dinner at The Purple Lily, my favourite Thai restaurant, where we would sit across from each other, holding constant eye contact. Jasper, being the gentleman he was, would order for me and I would let him, for once not getting irritated that my date was taking charge of what I was eating. We would feed each other bites from our own meals, sucking the juices of the food off each other's fingers, using the dinner as foreplay._

_Afterwards Jasper would invite me to his place for a nightcap. I already knew from our conversations that he lived off-campus in an apartment that he shared with his sister. I also knew that his sister spent most of her time with her boyfriend, leaving Jasper alone a lot._

_We would be sitting on the sofa when Jasper would offer me a coffee. I would say no and he would be relieved because he didn't want to make me a drink anyway, he wanted to be doing other things instead._

_Running one hand through my hair he would wrap the other around my waist, pulling me towards him. Straddling his lap I would bring my face down to meet his, brushing my lips once, twice, against his. And then we would be kissing, hot and passionate, his tongue stroking mine, teeth biting at my lips every now and then._

_Feeling him swell underneath me I would begin to grind down on top of him, giving us both the stimulation we craved. Trailing his mouth down my neck, I would throw my head back, my fingers finding their way into the soft blond strands that I had been dying to touch ever since I had first met him._

_Quickly unbuttoning my top Jasper would place kisses down my chest, brushing my bra out of the way as his mouth came to settle over my breasts, his lips latching over one nipple, sucking and nibbling at the hardened peak…._

"Alice?"

Bella's voice came from beyond the closed door, yanking me out of my fantasy abruptly. My eyes sprung open and I teetered unsteadily on the wet floor of the shower stall, my hands frozen in their path, one on my breast, the other between my legs.

"Alice?" Bella knocked on the door. "I just thought I'd let you know that you've only got thirty minutes before you have to leave."

Thirty minutes. _Thirty minutes_.

Normally I take that much time just to do my hair in the morning. I quickly dried my body, throwing on my underwear, before wrapping my hair up in the towel. Barging out of the bathroom I threw a sexy yet casual outfit of leggings and a sweater-dress on the bed, scrambling to plug in my hairdryer and do my make-up at the same time.

Luckily, after seeing my complete panic, Bella took over blow-drying my hair, while I concentrated on creating a smoky look around my eyes. I was so grateful that I no longer wore foundation; I could only imagine the trauma I would be having right now if I had had to apply that as well.

Bella was finished with my hair within a quarter of an hour while I was still struggling with my mascara. The girl was a complete mystery to me – she had absolutely no interest in what she, or anyone else, looked like, yet could style hair to salon-quality perfection. It was so bizarre.

Tugging on my outfit, I grabbed my bag and was out the door five minutes before I needed to be – a record for me. As I clattered down the stairs to my car, Bella's well-wishes still resounding in my ears, I kept having flashes of how the evening could go and by the time I slid into the driver's seat my face was completely flushed… Now would be a good time for that foundation.

Pulling into the lot at the movies I made out Jasper's lanky form standing over by the entrance and my heart skipped a beat at the sight of him. That boy was just too gorgeous for his own good.

He noticed me before I reached him, flashing me that smile and raising a hand in greeting.

"Alice, over here."

I raised my hand back to show that I had seen him, but as I walked closer I noticed that he was standing with a group of people. My steps faltered slightly. Was this a group date?

Maybe he just didn't want it to become too awkward between us if we made the step from just being friends to suddenly dating.

I felt cheered as I gave myself a pep-talk. I should take it as a compliment that he wanted me to meet his friends. At least I wouldn't end up like one of those women whose partners wouldn't allow them into their circle because they had a hidden girlfriend or wife or something. Jasper was inviting me into his world and I was determined to grab the opportunity as it was handed to me.

When I reached the group Jasper held out his hand and pulled me into a hug when I took it. When we broke apart he kept one arm slung around me as he turned to make the introductions.

"Everyone, this is Alice, who I told you about from my history class."

Oh my god. He told people about me. My inner self did a happy dance. I smiled happily at people facing me. "It's very nice to meet you all."

Jasper began pointing out the individuals in the group facing me. "Alice, this is Mike, Tyler, Lauren, Eric, Angela and that's Jessica, her girlfriend."

Everyone seemed to pause at this pronouncement and turned to watch me speculatively. If they were waiting to see me freak out at the thought of being in the presence of lesbians, they were going to be sorely disappointed. My little sister Cynthia had come out three years ago and had paraded a constant stream of girlfriends through our house ever since.

I smiled and nodded at the two brunettes, giving them a small wave. "Hello."

They beamed back at me and I surmised that maybe they hadn't had quite such a welcoming reception from other people upon announcing their relationship status.

Jasper squeezed me lightly before continuing with his introductions. "And that's my sister Rosalie and her boyfriend Emmett." He gestured towards a stunning blond, who nodded politely, and a giant of a man, who grinned at me cheerfully.

"Hi, Alice. Looking forward to the movie?"

I nodded enthusiastically, glad that all of Jasper's friends and family were welcoming me with open arms. "Yeah, absolutely. I just need to go get my ticket though."

"Don't worry about that," Jasper interjected, bumping my hip lightly with his. "I got you covered."

There it was again – my inner tweenage girl screaming out in excitement and joy.

"Can we go in already? It's starting to get cold." That came from Lauren, a pale blond girl with a kind-of puckered, fishy-looking mouth. Although she appeared to be a nice enough person, her voice had a whiny twang to it, as if she was used to complaining and getting her own way all the time.

I did agree with her though. While we had been standing around outside the wind had picked up and was now penetrating through my jacket, sending a shiver down my spine.

As we moved inside another incredibly good-looking man headed towards us from the ticket booth. Equally as tall as Jasper, with messy, almost bronze-coloured sex hair, the guy smirked crookedly at us, waving a handful of tickets in the air.

"I got the tickets, are we ready to go in."

Stopping in front of Jasper and I he gazed down at me, before one corner of his mouth turned upwards again.

"This must be the lovely Alice."

"It is," Jasper confirmed.

The strange guy pulled me away from Jasper and into another hug. What was with these guys and hugging? Was it some new way of greeting people that allowed you to cop a feel at the same time?

When we broke apart Jasper was laughing. "Alice, this is Edward, my boyfriend. As you can tell, he's been looking forward to meeting you."

His boyfriend! _His boyfriend!_ Jasper had a boyfriend! _Jasper was gay!_

Where was I when that announcement was made?

It was only through sheer force of will that my smile stayed on my face and I briefly thanked my old dance teacher, Miss Sarah, for teaching me how to look convincingly happy when I was secretly dying inside.

Edward threw his arm over my shoulder and began leading me towards the screen that the others had already disappeared into, Jasper trailing behind us.

"I just wanted to meet the person who could stand to sit through History for Bores with you week after week," he teased.

Jasper's answering laugh, that same laugh that I had adored hearing during class, rang out behind me.

"So Alice," Edward begun. "How old are you? Where do you originally come from? Who's your favourite band at the moment?"

Jasper held the door of the theatre open for Edward and I to walk through. "You know, it's a bit unfair to judge people solely on their musical taste, Edward."

Edward leaned in to quickly peck Jasper on the mouth. "Says you, darling."

I inwardly flinched at the sign of affection, all of my hopes shrivelling up inside me.

"Hey, guys. Over here." Emmett was stood up, waving both arms in the air and generally making a spectacle of himself. Rosalie appeared to think so too as she smacked his arm before hissing something at him.

As we shuffled down the row Emmett grinned at me. "I think Alice should sit between Edward and Jasper. We need you as a buffer between them otherwise they'll just start making out like horny teenagers."

I forced a laugh out, surprised by how natural it sounded, and settled between my dream guy and his boyfriend.

For the first time since class earlier I was glad that Jasper had invited me to a movie. I could just sit in the dark, staring blankly at the screen, with no need to interact with anyone. Me and my pride could just slump here in complete humiliation and no-one would know that I had got it so wrong. By the time the movie had finished I would be over it and completely capable of spending time with my friend Jasper and his boyfriend without batting an eyelid.

For the meantime though I wanted to wallow. How could I have been so stupid? He didn't ask me on a date, he asked me if I wanted to hang out.

And Bella… I had gone and told Bella that this was a date. And now I would have to tell her that Jasper was gay. Why couldn't I keep my mouth shut? I knew she wouldn't say anything scathing when I told her, but at the very least she would find it funny.

Hell! If this were happening to anyone other than me, I would find it funny too.

I needed to get out of there.

"I'm going to get some mints," I announced, wriggling out of my seat and sliding past Jasper's knees.

"Hey, Alice." Emmett had successfully managed to master shouting and whispering at the same time. "Can you get me some nachos? And maybe a hot dog and some popcorn while you're there." He threw a bunch of bills at me and I fumbled to grasp them all.

Practically sprinting out to the lobby I collapsed onto an empty set of stairs, burying my face in my hands.

Jasper was gay.

For some reason I couldn't wrap my head around that concept. I had been so sure, so sure, that Jasper was interested in me, that he might be 'The One', that I couldn't just get pass it.

"Are you alright?"

My head shot up. Edward was standing in front of me, his gaze sympathetic.

"Um, yeah…yes, thanks. I just…" I was stumbling over my words, trying to come up with a reasonable explanation as to why I was huddled on a staircase, rather than buying snacks.

"I just came to see if you wanted any help carrying everything." Edward sighed as he settled next to me, his arm nudging against mine. "You like Jasper, don't you?"

I stared at him, horrified, but decided to try and bluff my way out of this. "Of course I like him. He's my friend."

Edward smiled softly at me. "No, I mean you 'like him' like him."

"Oh god, is it that obvious?" I buried my face in my hands again, mortified that Edward knew that I had a crush on his boyfriend.

Laughing gently, Edward tugged my wrists, removing my hands from my face. "No, it's not obvious. I'm just used to other people checking Jasper out, so I can recognise the signs quite well. In case you haven't noticed he's quite the hottie." He snickered at his own words and I found myself chuckling too.

"He is that," I agreed. My smile dropped abruptly. "You're not going to tell him are you? Please don't. I would be…" My voice trailed off and I stared pleadingly at him.

"Of course I'm not going to tell him, Alice. I wouldn't want to embarrass you like that." He slapped my leg lightly and grinned at me. "But if you try to steal my boyfriend, I'm gonna have to bitch-slap you, girlfriend."

He delivered his threat in an exaggerated Valley Girl accent sending me into a fit of giggles.

I held my hand out to him. "Deal."

He shook it decisively. "Well, now that we've got that out of the way do you want to go get Emmett's heart attack in a napkin?" Edward jumped up and turned to me expectantly.

I sized him up before standing to join him. "You're too nice, you know."

"What?" he asked, frowning in confusion.

"You're too nice. I can understand why Jasper likes you. It would have been easier to hate you if you were a bastard," I admitted.

Edward smirked at me. "Obviously I'm just too lovable. Tell you what, if Jasper and I ever break up I won't hold it against you if you try to seduce him back to the straight side."

I threw my head back and laughed. "It might not be Jasper I come after then." I fluttered my eyelashes at Edward and he grinned before linking his arm with mine.

"Come on, let's go get some food and you can try and convince me that pussy's better than cock."

"Well that wouldn't work seeing as I'm not really into pussy either."

"See," Edward declared as he dragged me off towards the food stand. "I can tell we're going to get along great, we already have so much common."

Shaking my head I followed him willingly. Maybe this wasn't as bad as I thought after all.

**Today, after months of hardcore flirting with this incredibly attractive guy, he invited me to hang out. At which point he introduced me to his boyfriend. FML.**


End file.
